Late nights, Quidditch, & Supper
by LavenderFairy17
Summary: Formerly A Quiet Night. It's an interaction between RLNT that I had in mind as an alternative to the events in the book. This story is AU sometime between the 5th and 6th book. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet and dark with only a slice of moonlight peeping through the curtains. She came awake with a start wondering what had awakened her. There seemed to be nothing amiss-she was bundled up in the many blankets on the bed including her favorite blue quilt and there were no feelings of evil in the room. Beside her she heard a soft snore and smiled in the darkness. He didn't even know he snored and she never told him. It was comforting to her just as his soft breathing was and the feel of his heartbeat when she laid her head against his chest.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she gave a small gasp. She rubbed her belly where she had felt the pain and grinned even wider. He was restless tonight-her son (and here she practically crowed she was grinning so hard) -he always seemed to know when she was in a deep sleep and then picked that exact moment to wake up and move around.

She continued to rub her stomach soothingly as she thought of him and the love that had made him. She hadn't meant to love his father, she had tried not to and- that was a lie she hadn't really tried that hard. She had known him for so long, befriended him, trusted him with her life, laughed with him, grieved with him, comforted him and been comforted by him, gone on dangerous missions with him, joked with him, slept with him, and fell in love with him. Their jobs were hard and dangerous and War was no time for romance or a baby but it had happened and they were just glad they had found one another. She broke out of her reverie by a sharp and fierce kick in the general direction of her kidneys.

"Bloody hell!" she yelped causing the figure beside her in the bed to jerk awake.

"What-what is going-Tonks" he muttered reaching for his wand. "Lumos," he croaked and Tonks blinked against the light in the room.

"It's nothing," she said calmly still rubbing her stomach and flinching. "Your son is playing Quidditch with my internal organs again," she said. She turned to look at him and saw the silly grin on his face and heard the awe in his voice as he spoke. "You need to leave your poor mum alone. She needs her sleep," he said placing a hand on top of hers and putting his face against her belly.

"I tried that but he doesn't listen. He already has your stubbornness," she said smirking. He snorted quietly and continued talking to their son.

"Ignore her- she's cranky. You are going to be a bloody amazing Beater." "Yeah, he's getting all of his practice on me and I am not cranky!" she retorted. He only grinned up at her and she reached a hand up to rub through his hair. He yawned widely and settled back down beside her.

"When did you get in?" she asked.

"I got back here around 3. I didn't want to wake you because I know how tired you have been lately," he said.

"Thank you," she said. It was true she had been overly tired lately. The stress of everything was taking its toll on her and the baby took a lot more of her strength than she had thought it would. She was too tired to even change lately and her hair fell in its naturally soft black curls and waves around her face. Beside her he yawned again and extinguished his wand laying it back down on the bedside table. He nestled her in beside him and stroked her stomach along with her.

"I am glad you are resigning soon," he murmured into the top of her head. "I worry about you constantly."

"I'll be fine. I've been leading a dangerous double life long before this. A baby is only slightly more complicated," she said jokingly. He hugged her to him tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are?" he said. She smiled in the darkness and the baby turned once more and lay still for the night.

"Not enough," she said cheekily.

"Well you are and I do," he said kissing her again. "Now get some sleep so I can ravish you in the morning," he joked with her lightly pinching her bum. She jumped in his arms and he chuckled.

"That better be a promise and not more of your teasing," she said happily nuzzling into his neck. "Because you have been gone a long time and I am not sure I can hold myself back," she said yawning. Her eyes started to close and he murmured "Is that so?"

"Yes. See here I go. I am about to attack you," she said not moving. "I've got you now, you wait. You're not getting any sleep tonight," she threatened barely awake.

"Umm hmm," he muttered, "Love you."

"I love you too," she said drifting off in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This story is AU sometime between the 5th and 6th book. I don't own the characters. :) Please review!

Tonks lay on the sofa softly snoring. She was covered with her blue quilt and curled up on her side, a magazine on the floor. Remus stood in the doorway looking at her and smiling. Gods, how he loved her. He hadn't meant to fall for her, it was only meant to be a lark between friends to keep the dark thoughts away, and now here they were and she was carrying his child. She was so cute asleep with a hand under her check and snoring. Wait she was snoring! He smiled and went to sit down on the sofa beside her. She stirred as he sat down and opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled sleepily at him and stretched.

"Wotcher," she murmured. He loved to watch her stretch she reminded him of a little cat. When he told her this the first time he saw her stretch like that she had grinned at him right before she changed to a tabby color. "What time is it?" "Quarter to six," he said brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"Oh, bullocks! I told Molly I'd help her with supper," she said starting to get up. Remus stopped her from moving farther.

"I am sure she understands, Tonks. Besides I don't think she will miss you that much in the kitchen," he teased. She smirked at him and lay back down. "Probably not," she said grinning.

"Besides I told her why you needed the lie down and she threw me out of the kitchen. She told me to go check on you," he said grinning slyly and winking. Her face turned bright red.

"Oh Remus you didn't!" She cried burying her face in her hands.

"Well yes, I told her about the noise you make when I-" He was cut off by her throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Stop!" she said turning even redder as she remembered what his hands did that indeed caused her to make that noise. He was quite the lover and he had ravished her this morning just as he promised the night before. No wonder she had needed a nap she thought slyly. He shook his head and she removed her hand.

"I told her you were up waiting on me and I got an earful for it," he said nuzzling her neck. She shivered as he trailed kisses down her neck. He was marvelous at the seducing game. It must have been all those years tomcatting with Sirius. Muggle woman or witch, no one was immune to the charm they displayed and the rowdy nights they promised.

"Told me I was irresponsible to let you in your condition…," he moved up to her ear, "wear yourself out…," she gasped as he sucked on her earlobe and he chuckled into her ear causing chills to race up and down her body. "…waiting on an old man like me," he finished now tracing her jaw with kisses.

"Your-not-old," she gasped right before he covered her mouth with his own. He stretched out beside her and stroked her back, arms and breasts as he explored her mouth. She ran her own hands across his lean body in a seductive manner causing the same sorts of reactions in him. They were both breathing heavy when minutes later he pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"If we don't stop now neither one of us will get any supper," he said hoarsely. "Oh yes we will," she said slyly, rubbing noses with him and winking. He laughed and pulled her tighter against him.

"Not the kind Molly had in mind," he said sitting up and pulling her with him. "If we must," she said pinching his bum as he stood up. She laughed at him this time and arms wrapped around each other they ventured down to the kitchen for their supper.


End file.
